


Post-Workout Session

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Creampie, Multi, POV Second Person, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: You share an apartment with Brigitte and her girlfriend Pharah, totally unaware of what is about to happen. Only when you decide to break the usual routine do you find out that the pair are looking to become a threesome and have you in their sights.Second Person POV with a dicked reader of unspecified gender.Written for a good buddy of mine.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Reader, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Brigitte Lindholm, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Post-Workout Session

You had just finished showering when it happened, the unexpected and almost too good to be true moment you had been dreaming of ever since she had moved in. Brigitte spent her mornings with her girlfriend working out down the street at the local gym. Every day you watched them return, glistening with sweat and drenched in the heady aroma of physicality. Their thick arms tensing as they happily went about their post-work out routine, their rippled stomachs bared as they discarded their baggy shirts, and then Brigitte would inevitably bend over in her shorts and the sight of it would require a dozen cold showers to deflate.

Today they had taken longer than expected, and you had showered before them sick of not getting the hot water of the morning. A mistake, but not for the reasons you thought. Wrapped in a towel, the front door swung open and surprised you scurried into the nearest room across the living room and away from the shower. Believing it your own, you sat on your bed unsuspecting until the door opened and without a thought Brigitte barged in. She was silent as she looked you over, and smiled when she saw the tent of your towel presented to her.

You can smell her, the overpowering aroma of her sweat and strain. She is shimmering in the light of the bedroom, her hard muscles shadowed by the sunlight trickling in through the window. You expect her to order you out, but instead she pushes you down against her bed. In the surprise you let go of your towel and it falls open, your cock so suddenly pressing against her hard stomach as she climbs on top. She doesn’t stop when she feels it, she kisses you softly on the lips and very purposefully lets your hard member push against her abdominals. They are slick, wet silk laid over hard rock, you slide as she moves her body to better pin you beneath her. Strong arms holding you down, right as the door behind her swings open again.

You cannot see them but you know it is Brigitte’s girlfriend Pharah. The messy tangle of Brigitte’s auburn hair, with all its sweat and hard work, dangles in your face and you cannot open your mouth when Brigitte’s tongue fills it. Instead Pharah tells you to be quiet, they prowl behind Brigitte, her ass raised to them. You can feel the sudden gasp escape her and enter you as Pharah slaps her across the cheeks. The jingling of leather and metal straps, the sultry and warm tone of Pharah’s voice as they tell you that the two of them had been looking for a third.

Brigitte raises her head and you get to look at her soft face, the way she bites her bottom lip to stifle a moan. Pharah’s legs brush against yours, Brigitte cannot hold back her moan and it escapes as a demand.

“Oh, fuck, in my ass.”

You think. That seems to be what happens as Pharah eases against her, her whole body tightening and relaxing. Too caught up in new sensations to do much for you, a happy witness to their games. At least until Pharah begins to move, Brigitte’s whole body shuddering ecstatic at the soft slaps of thigh on ass cheek. She rocks forward as they get harder, your cock rubs along with it - every surge of their hard stomach against you sends shivers through you.

She kisses you again, one hand sneaking down under her to find you rubbing against her. You are slipping down her stomach, ruffling against her pubic hair as her girlfriend’s thrusts grow harder. With no effort she guides you inside her, the hot wet embrace of her pussy soaking you in deep. She tightens as Pharah plows against her and the thick hard length of Pharah’s strap-on glides against you through Brigitte’s walls. Every push makes her squeeze harder, every poke slaps against you. Brigitte strokes up and down you, rocking and kissing you passionately - moaning directly into you.

Pushing you over, and she pushes into you as she erupts - the white hot passion of her squeezing and shuddering draws your own climax out. You flood her, a load so huge that it spurts out of her while still filling her completely. You’re empty, she pants, and Pharah pulls her away from you and throws them down on the bed.

You lie, still stunned, still throbbing. Half-hard as Pharah pulls off her strap-on and wraps it around Brigitte’s hips. Stomach filled with butterflies you watch as Pharah mounts them, their own ass in the air. She spanks it hard and tells you to climb on. She doesn’t wait as you scramble up from the sheets, she kisses her girlfriend and wiggles down on the strap-on as if you aren’t even in the room. You pause, then she slaps her ass again.

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

Half-hard but getting there, you press against her as she pounds herself against Brigitte. Pharah’s smooth dark ass wraps around your shaft, iron layered in rubber that wobbles with every loud slap of thigh on thigh. You take hold, guide yourself in only to slip forward so your cock rests on her - all its weight arrayed on her dark skin, smearing the cream of her girlfriend over her lower back. She reaches back to move you along, her ass envelops you and her cheeks spread around your cock. Your tip pokes against resistance but she pushes you on, pushes against you until you are slowly swallowed.

Her body arches, her screams ring through the apartment. You are balls deep inside her, then she grabs your hands and guides them down around her hips. Her instructions are clear, though wordless, and you move slowly inside her. She swears at you in Arabic, curses your very name until you stop.

“Don’t stop you idiot, harder, yalla.”

Disappointing her isn’t an option, you begin again, harder and faster. She pushes against you making every stroke that much harder as she sucks you back in. So tight you pull a little of her out with every thrust and the skin on your cock feels just a little bit sorer with every push. Wearing you down to the bone.

Your body begins to ache, tired and weary. Bones too weak to carry on much longer. Your body cramps as you lose yourself inside her ass, filling her up. You nearly slow but she grabs your hands and begs you to keep going. She collapses, she moans one endless moan and Brigitte’s arms wrap around her to hold her close. Tight in her girlfriend’s arms, shivering, shaking and constricting against you. So strong her hands felt like they are crushing your wrists, and like her ass is going to squash your beleaguered cock. Somehow she drains your balls again, and she lets you go.

Falling away, too sore and too tired to move, you end up on a chair by the door you never realised was there. From this view you can see it all - the fresh cream leaking from Pharah’s ass, the load still dribbling from around the straps securing the dick around Brigitte’s hips, the two of them locked together. Then Brigitte invites you over to them. You reluctantly stand on shaky legs and move to lie next to them.

Pharah rolls over to Brigitte’s other side, and they wrap their arms around their girlfriend squeezed in the middle. Brigitte takes your arm and wraps it around her, and sighs. You aren’t sure how long this will last but you don’t want to ruin the moment. All three of you together, satisfied.


End file.
